Sueños y confesiones
by Editavd
Summary: Ranma tiene sueños terribles, y Akane va a verle... Ranma quiere decirle todo lo que siente por ella... pero primero el deberá ver que pasa con el corazón de Akane...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen

_Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen_

"_blablabla" – pensamientos_

blablabla – habla

**Capítulo 1**

**Nuestros padres se van… ¡¿Solo los dos?!**

Te dije que te quedaras en casa, Akane – dijo Ranma con un toque de enfado mientras caminaban del Instituto a la casa

No es para tanto, Ranma. Y de todas maneras, es el último día de Instituto… ya terminaron las clases y empiezan las vacaciones de invierno por unas cuantas semanas, así que me mejoraré pronto – dijo Akane, sonándose con un pañuelo

Bah, pero si mira tan sólo cómo estás – dijo Ranma haciéndole burlas con la lengua

¡Ya, basta Ranma! – gritó Akane, que a la vez ni pudo acercarse a pegarle a Ranma porque estaba muy cansada y decaída…

Caminaba esa pareja de prometidos, por las calles de Nerima, pero al llegar a casa, se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie…

¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? – gritó Ranma

Qué raro – dijo Akane – ¿irse sin siquiera decirnos algo?

Ya irán a volver más tarde

Mira, ahí hay una nota – dijo Akane

"_Queridos Akane y Ranma: _

_Nos iremos de viaje un par de semanas a las montañas. Kasumi les dejó comida para la cena. ¡¡Que lo disfruten!!"_

¿¡Qué!? – gritó Akane

¿Qué de qué? – preguntó Ranma

¡Nos dejan solos por dos semanas y ni siquiera nos lo preguntan! – dijo Akane enfurecida

Pero qué importancia tiene, para mi no es un total agrado compartir la casa con una marimacho – dijo Ranma a la vez que reía a carcajadas. Pronto se dio cuenta de que Akane poseía un mazo gigante, y al darse vuelta lo único que miró, en vez de ver a una Akane enfurecida, miró a una Akane secándose una lágrima, a la vez que subía - ¡Akane! – gritó Ranma

Déjame en paz ¿quieres? – dijo con un deje más de tristeza que de rabia.

- "_Pero ¿Qué se ha creído? ¿Por qué siempre debe tratarme así? ¿Pareceré un juguete? Estaremos dos semanas solos…"_

_- "¿Estará bien?... ya debería estar dormida, con lo enferma que estaba… iré a verla…"_

Toc Toc…

¿Estás despierta, Akane? – preguntó Ranma. Y a la vez que nadie contestó, entró por su propia cuenta

Akane yacía dormida, Ranma la miró enternecido, tomó la silla del escritorio, y se sentó al revés en ella, y al lado de la cama de Akane. El miraba como ella dormía. Lograba ver su rostro a través de la luna. Y con temor, arregló un mechón de pelo de Akane a la vez que lo dejaba en su lugar, luego acarició una de sus mejillas, y susurró:

Lo siento por haberte dicho marimacho… no lo eres en realidad… e-eres muy bo-bonita – susurró al final con esfuerzo

Él no podía dejar de mirarla, y a la vez no quería dejar de mirarla… ella era hermosa… Como dormía, como caminaba, como era… él ya no podría ocultarlo mucho tiempo más…

Ranma fue a acostarse… pero a media noche, algo despertó sobresaltada a Akane…

¡Akane! ¡Akane! – Gritaba Ranma desesperado, a la vez que Akane se echaba a correr en dirección a la habitación de Ranma - ¡Akane! ¡Akane, no te vayas! – en cuanto Akane llegó, se dio cuenta de que Ranma gritaba en sueños, y luego se escuchaban sollozos de parte de Ranma. ¡Akane, no me dejes aquí por favor! – dijo llorando desesperado, aún soñando.

Aquí estoy… no me he ido – dijo Akane dulcemente, con miedo de que Ranma se despertara y se burlara de ella por ser tan dulce y amable, a la vez que se arrodillaba y colocaba la cabeza de Ranma en sus piernas mientras lo acariciaba – Aquí estoy… aquí estoy – de repente sintió que Ranma la abrazaba, pero esta vez la abrazaba como si el fuera un niño pequeño que necesitase auxilio, se acurrucó en los brazos de Akane, y consiguió la paz…

Akane acarició un rato a Ranma, y en unos minutos después, éste se despertó, y se dio cuenta donde estaba, y qué estaba haciendo… se asustó, y se alejó de Akane.

¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡No quise hacerte nada, Akane! ¡Desperté así, lo siento! – se defendía Ranma desesperado, mientras de arrodillaba en muestra de perdón hacia Akane

No seas bobo, tenías una pesadilla y te vine a ver, me quede un momento contigo, y tu te acurrucaste en mi, nada más – dijo, a la vez que le dirigía una sonrisa a Ranma – me iré a dormir.

Yo también… - dijo Ranma, asustado por lo que había hecho…

Akane, sorprendida, volvió a acostarse y a conciliar el sueño… pero no pasaron más de dos horas para que se despertara sobresaltada nuevamente…

¡Akane! – gritaba Ranma - ¡Akane! ¡Tengo miedo, no me dejes! ¡Akane!

¡Ranma! – gritó ahogadamente Akane, preocupada, a la vez que corría hacía la habitación de Ranma… otra vez.

¡Akane! – Ranma lloraba desconsolado - ¿¡Akane, por qué te vas!? Te necesito todavía ¡No me dejes!

¡Ranma! – gritó Akane, a la vez que se arrodillaba con rapidez al lado de Ranma para tranquilizarlo…

Akane, ¿Eres tu? – dijo Ranma entre sueños, pero ya mas tranquilo

Si, soy yo – dijo Akane conversando con él, mientras Ranma pensaba que sólo era un sueño

¡Linda! – decía Ranma mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Akane - ¡Bella Akane! ¡Mi Akane! – Akane estaba con los ojos como platos, sorprendida… se alejó un poco de Ranma, asustada… Su prometido no era el tipo de hombres que dejaban escapar todo a toda boca, inclusive en sueños… - ¿Akane? – Ranma empezó a desesperarse de nuevo - ¡Akane! ¡Akane! – gritaba, a lo que Akane volvió a acercársele, y comenzó nuevamente a acariciarlo…

Ranma… - susurró pensativa…

Al rato, Ranma despertó nuevamente, asustado, porque nuevamente se encontraba en los brazos de Akane, acurrucado como un niño pequeño…

¿Por qué cada vez que despierto estoy sobre ti? – dijo asustado y fingiendo enfado… pero esperando el mazo gigante

Porque tienes pesadillas – dijo Akane algo enfadada ya que ni siquiera Ranma le daba las gracias… Ranma se acordaba de las pesadillas perfectamente, pero hería su orgullo que Akane las escuchase… - Pero no es nada, yo sólo vine a calmarte, y… a… ¡Nada! – dijo a la vez que se levantaba y se iba…

Ah…

Me quedaré contigo, un rato más… por si me necesitas…

Gracias – dijo Ranma, un poco asustado…

_Pos bueno, este es mi primer fic no se si sea tan parecido a como son los personajes… pero pues, siempre me los he imaginado así… que se demuestran lo que se quieren, pero siempre cuando están a solas… a veces pasa no? bueno… espero que sea de su agrado (ojala que sii!)…_

_A ver si recibo que sea un review… xD gracias _


	2. Tengo miedo

**- **blablabla - hablan

**-**___blablabla - piensan_

**Capítulo 2**

**Tengo miedo**

- Me quedaré contigo, un rato más… por si me necesitas…

- Gracias – dijo Ranma, un poco asustado…

Ranma se volvió a dormir, asustado, Akane estaba junto a él, mientras a veces de reojo le observaba… Akane empezó a cerrar los ojos, hasta que se durmió ella también. Con el pasar de las horas, Akane se despertó sobresaltada…

Ranma se había acurrucado en ella, y ella le miró. Ranma se veía tan tierno, sin gritarle, sin insultarle… y lo más importante: sin herirle, y al contrario de lo anterior, Ranma le abrazaba con dulzura, con cariño. Ranma de a ratos frotaba su cabeza en la espalda de Akane, algo así como acomodándose, y volvía a dormir, tranquilo, sereno. Akane se intentaba separar de Ranma, ya que de todas maneras, estaban solos en la casa…

- _Pervertido… - _pensaba Akane - _¿Por qué será tan tierno ahora? ¿Por qué no será así todo el tiempo? Las cosas cambiarían tanto… Pero si tan sólo…_

Algo sacó a Akane de sus pensamientos, Ranma empezaba a hablar, sin gritar necesariamente…

- Akane… linda, mía… preciosa – decía mientras se acomodaba más

- Ranma… - susurró Akane

- ¿No me vas a dejar nunca, cierto? – susurró Ranma a la vez que se apretaba más junto a Akane

- _Nunca – _pensó Akane

Ranma por casualidad pasó a llevar uno de los pechos de Akane. Y Akane empezó a emitir su aura de batalla, enfurecida…

- ¡Basta, pervertido! – gritó Akane mientras que no se podía separar de Ranma porque él la tenía muy bien agarrada, a la vez que Ranma despertaba sobresaltado

Ranma se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, abrió los ojos como platos, y se separó espantado. Miró a Akane, y preguntó asustado:

- ¿Qué te hice, Akane?

- ¡Me abrazaste – gritó Akane enfurecida – y luego me tocaste!

Ranma le miró asustado de sí mismo, y en vez de decir algo, salió corriendo, a la vez que Akane se quedó pensando.

-_ Aunque hizo eso…me dijo linda, me dijo preciosa… me dijo que era suya… _

Ranma corría desesperado, no sabía que hacer, estaba espantado por lo que le había hecho a su Akane… él no quería tocarla… quizás abrazarla sí, pero tocarla jamás sin su consentimiento…

Terminó sentándose al lado del puente, donde alguna vez le regaló una flor a Akane mientras todos le miraban con ganas de matarlo…

Pasó un rato, pensando… en todo… en ella…

- _Que bella es… que linda… y yo tan tonto de no decírselo… tanto tiempo tendré para hacerlo… que las palabras se me atragantan en la garganta de tantas que son…_

Akane, en casa, empezaba a preocuparse…

- Dos horas lleva ya afuera… son las cinco de la mañana y aún no llega – hablaba para sí misma Akane – tendré que salir a buscarle…

Akane caminó por un buen rato, buscando… en las casas de las "prometidas" , en casas de amigos… en todas partes… hasta que ya rendida y caminando de vuelta a casa, lo encontró, sentado en el pasto al lado del puente, y al bajar por el mismo, se acercó a él, y sentó a su lado…

- ¿Por qué estás así? – le preguntó a Akane

- No es nada, no te preocupes por mi – dijo Ranma, esquivando la mirada de su prometida

- Si me puedo preocupar por ti

- ¿Y en qué te incumbe eso a ti? – dijo indiferente

- Me preocupo, porque me importas – dijo Akane, y al escuchar eso, Ranma reaccionó, pero aún no la miraba

El silencio reinó en el lugar… y en esto Ranma la miró, mientras Akane, avergonzada, miraba hacia otra parte. En esto, Ranma le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias… vamos a casa – dijo a la vez que la abrazaba y se iban

- Bueno… - dijo Akane pensativa

_Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo… no se si estará interesante… muchas gracias por los reviews de verdad me animaron mucho . Si quieren que le agregue algo diganlo!! D asi es mas para el gusto del lector ). Gracias alisea y Naoko T. por darme los primeros reviews!! Estan muy lindos!! D_


	3. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen (aunque me gustaría O xD)

_Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen (aunque me gustaría O xD)_

_Virychan me ha llamado la idea tu atención!! Quizá en este capítulo pase! Pero descúbrelo tu misma mejor… gracias!! _

_- bla bla bla - _piensan

- bla bla bla – hablan

**¿Quieres dormir conmigo?**

Ranma la abrazó, pensando en muchas cosas a la vez… ¿De qué manera le podía decir todo lo que sentía sin herirla o dañarla?

Akane miraba hacia otro lado, le daba vergüenza de que Ranma la abrazara, él era tan tierno en ese momento, tan atento, dulce… Akane deseaba ser la única…

_- ¿Qué tendrán las demás que no tenga yo? – _Se preguntaba Akane pensando en las demás prometidas – _Quizá sean más dulces, y atentas… ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera así?_

Ranma a su vez pensaba también, sin dirigir la palabra a Akane también por vergüenza…

- _Tan bella… me encantaría que se quedase conmigo para siempre… por siempre mía_

Al llegar a la casa, ambos subieron la escalera, se miraron por un momento… hasta que Akane rompió el silencio.

- Has tenido muchas pesadillas, Ranma ¿Qué crees que este pasando?

- No se – dijo Ranma mirando hacia otro lado, sin querer admitir que él sabía perfectamente lo que soñaba…

- De todas maneras, espero que duermas bien – dijo Akane mientras Ranma se conmovía de tanta dulzura y quedada embobado…

- Gracias, ojala que tu también… - dijo a la vez que le daba en beso en la mejilla, y Akane se sonrojaba – Buenas noches

- Buenas noches Ranma…

Akane iba corriendo, era algo parecido a un bosque, Ranma gritaba desconsolado:

- ¡Akane! ¡No te vayas por favor!

Ranma a la vez que se paraba para perseguirla, se dio cuenta de que estaba atado de pies y manos, no podía zafarse, por más fuerza que empleara…

- ¡Akane, te necesito! ¡No me dejes! ¡No ahora! ¡Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes, Akane! ¡No me hagas esto!

- Ya es muy tarde, Ranma – decía Akane a la vez que lo miraba, y con la mirada le decía adiós.

- ¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Por favor! … Te necesito – terminaba de decir Ranma en un susurro

- Aquí estoy, Ranma – decía Akane mientras acariciaba a Ranma y este se despertaba – no me he ido – Ranma nuevamente despertó en los brazos de Akane, y se separó espantado

- ¡No quise hacerlo! ¡No quise hacerlo, lo prometo! – gritaba Ranma esperando la furia de Akane

- No me molesta… sólo me preocupé por ti – dijo Akane tranquila a la vez que le dirigía una sonrisa a Ranma

- Lo siento, no es mi intención despertar así – Ranma miraba el piso

- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? – le preguntó Akane a la vez que Ranma la miraba con los ojos como platos y Akane se molestaba un poco – No es para nada pervertido, bobo, sólo me preocupa que despiertes así, y no quiero dejarte solo

- Bueno… - dijo Ranma asustado y sorprendido a la vez

Entraron a la pieza de Akane, y ella se acostó primero en la cama mientras Ranma vacilaba.

- Tu duerme aquí – dijo Akane señalándole el otro lado de la cama - , pero nada de perversiones, Ranma

- N-no lo ha-haré – dijo Ranma a la vez que se acostaba en la orilla de la cama (bien a la orilla)

Akane despertó a eso de las 11 AM, pero no como despertaba todas las mañanas, si no que con un Ranma abrazándola por la cintura, y aferrándose a ella como un niño. Se quedó un buen rato pensando… en lo dulce que era Ranma con ella en esos momentos…

- _¿Será que de verdad me quiere? ¿Por qué es así de raro conmigo? ¿Por qué justo ahora y no antes?_

Ranma se acomodaba… y Akane, en vez de molestarse, puso su brazo por encima del de Ranma, y volvió a quedarse dormida, por sólo un rato más…

Ranma entre tanto se despertó… la miró a su lado, se dio cuenta de que ella había puesto su brazo sobre el suyo, indicando con su acto un "no te voy a soltar jamás". Se conmovió en vez de asustarse, y nuevamente la miró…

- _¡Cuánto desearía despertar así con ella todas las mañanas! Ver lo hermosa que es, todos los días… jamás pararía de decírselo…_

Ranma, se levantó de la cama, pero antes de eso, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Akane, a lo que Akane despertó, pero no hizo ruido, esperó que Ranma saliera de la habitación para levantarse, y sorprenderse…

Mientras Ranma estaba entrenando, Akane ya vestida salio a mirarlo, y se dispuso a hacer el almuerzo…

_- Me voy a esforzar esta vez. ¡Haré un almuerzo delicioso para Ranma! – _pensó a la vez que se colocaba el delantal de cocina…

Al cocinar, Akane pensaba en Ranma…

-_ Me abrazó, ayer me dijo que era suya, que era bella, que era linda… ¿Significará todo esto algo en particular?... Si él supiera cuánto le amo yo…_

- ¡Ranma! ¡El almuerzo está servido! – gritó Akane a lo que a Ranma se le heló la sangre

- ¡Hoy comeré con Ukyo! – gritó a lo que se iba, pero Akane le tomó por la oreja

- Hoy comerás la comida que TU prometida te preparó – dijo Akane un poco molesta

- Está bien – dijo Ranma con voz de resignado, rindiéndose ante Akane

Sin embargo, la comida de Akane tenía buen olor (¡Y aspecto!)… al dar el primer bocado, se dio cuenta de que no estaba TAN malo como solía cocinar Akane… estaba aceptable.

Luego, al terminar de comer el almuerzo, Akane encendió la televisión un momento… Ranma se sentó detrás de ella, y la abrazó, a lo que Akane se sorprendió y se sonrojó.

- Ranma – dijo Akane - ¿Por qué me abrazas? – Ranma sorprendido, y a la vez algo decepcionado la soltó, y se levantó

- No pensé que te fuera a molestar, lo siento – dijo triste y molesto, a la vez que se iba, pero Akane le detuvo

- No me molesta, sólo me sorprende – dijo Akane algo arrepentida de haberle dicho aquello

- No le des más importancia – dijo Ranma dando la vuelta, y molesto, a lo que se iba.

Akane se arrepentía de haberle dicho aquello… el cariño que le entregaba su prometido era importante para ella, y lo había estropeado…

Más tarde, Akane fue a su habitación, y sintió ruidos en el techo… de seguro era Ranma… Al subir al techo, se encontró con él, mirando las estrellas… se sentó a su lado, y pasó un momento, pero Ranma no decía nada…

Akane se recostó a su lado, y se recostó en el pecho del chico, a lo que éste se sorprendió, pero no hizo mueca ni mencionó palabra alguna. Akane rompió el silencio:

- Jamás dije que me molestara que me abrazaras

- Pensé que te había molestado – dijo Ranma cortante, a lo que Akane le dio un beso en la mejilla

- No seas bobo, cuando me moleste te lo diré.

Akane invitó nuevamente a Ranma a dormir con ella, puesto que a ella aún le preocupaba el asunto de las pesadillas de Ranma. Pero ésta vez se quedaron conversando uno frente al otro mientras estaban acostados en la cama de Akane…

- ¿Ranma? – preguntó Akane

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tu me quieres? – Ranma quedó impactado… pasó un momento… a lo que Akane volvió a preguntar, pero ésta vez en vez de mirar al techo, miró a su prometido, a lo que éste la miró también - ¿Me quieres o no, Ranma?

El silencio reinó por unos cuantos minutos… Ranma la miró, y con una mano acarició una de las mejillas de Akane, se acercó un poco su rostro al de ella, y preguntó:

- ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?

Y le dio un beso a Akane, ésta vez en los labios… Un beso apasionado que duró unos momentos… luego de besarla, la abrazó un momento, y luego durmió pacíficamente al lado de ella…

_Bueno! Les gustó?? Espero que si, mañana probablemente empiece a hacer el capitulo 4! Gracias por los reviews! De verdad me animan mucho, y perdon por la tardanza de este capitulo, he estado aborrachada de pruebas O bueno! Adios! Y gracias!!_


	4. Yo también te amo

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen

- blablabla - hablan

- _blablabla – _piensan

**Yo… también te amo**

Sin embargo… Akane no se había dormido aún… pensaba mucho… en muchas cosas… entre ellas la de casarse por amor con Ranma, y no por el necesario hecho de salvar el dojo… lo pensaba a cada momento, y ni siquiera sabía si Ranma le había besado porque de verdad lo quisiera, o por lástima, o… ¡Ah! No lo sabía… y se lo preguntaba…

Akane le tenía mucho cariño a Ranma… más bien… lo amaba. ¿Pero qué sabía ella si él le amaba también? ¿Y de la misma manera? Sin embargo, Ranma le había dado un beso… algo que jamás había hecho con sus otras prometidas… ¿Significaría eso algo más?

Y tantas cosas se fueron a su cabeza, que mejor decidió dormirse. Y aunque Ranma la abrazaba ya, Akane decidió darse vuelta, y frente a frente con Ranma, se acurrucó en sus brazos… y durmió.

Al despertar, Ranma la observó un momento… ella era preciosa. Y estaba acurrucada en él como si fuera una pequeña indefensa.

- _Despertaría toda la vida a su lado si esto fuese posible – _pensó Ranma

Ranma no se quería mover de ahí… no quería que el momento se acabara. Sin embargo, Akane empezó a abrir los ojos, y lo miró. Junto con esto, Akane se sonrojó, y se separo rápidamente de Ranma, avergonzada, mirando hacia la pared.

- Yo quiero abrazarte, deja disfrutarte que sea un momento – dijo Ranma medio molesto, a la vez que la abrazaba nuevamente y Akane lo miraba a los ojos

- Me da vergüenza, Ranma – dijo Akane casi en un susurro

- ¿Por qué te tiene que dar vergüenza? Algún día serás mi esposa, y deberás despertar así cada mañana conmigo – dijo Ranma a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Y quién te dijo a ti que yo voy a ser tu esposa? – dijo Akane mirándolo con un gesto de broma, a lo que Ranma sonreía y empezaba a jugar con ella haciéndole cosquillas y colocándose sobre ella, a lo que el juego paraba

- No es necesario que alguien me lo diga, con sólo mirarte me doy más que cuenta de que eso algún día será realidad – dijo Ranma a la vez que se acostaba nuevamente al lado de ella, le abrazaba y le propinaba un dulce beso en los labios – Y respecto a lo que me preguntaste ayer… Yo no te quiero… - dijo cortante

- ¿Qué? – dijo Akane a lo que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y Ranma dejaba esperar un momento.

- Yo te amo – dijo a la vez que le daba otro beso en los labios y secaba la solitaria lágrima que había caído por la mejilla de Akane

Sus labios se juntaron en un tierno y largo beso… luego de eso, Akane respondió:

- Yo… también te amo, Ranma

Akane se encargaba de terminar de lavar y colgar la ropa, y Ranma la miraba, atento a cada movimiento de ella… Akane cada ratos le miraba también de reojo, y se contentaba de que su prometido le brindara tanta atención.

- Akane – dijo Ranma

- ¿Si?

- Ya que estamos en último año de instituto, quería hacerte una pregunta…

- ¿Cuál?

- Cuando terminemos el Instituto, ¿Tú te harás cargo del dojo junto conmigo?

- Tú sabes mejor que nadie Ranma, que para eso, tenemos que estar casados antes…

- Ah… - dijo Ranma pensativo, a la vez que suspiraba – Voy a salir un momento, al rato vuelvo – terminó de decir mientras se empezaba a parar para ir

- ¿Y a dónde vas? – preguntó Akane totalmente curiosa

- ¿Qué te importa? – dijo Ranma burlándose a la vez que se iba saltando de tejado en tejado

- _¿A dónde irá? – _se preguntaba Akane. Luego empezó a enojarse – _De seguro irá a ver a alguna de sus otras prometidas…_

Akane estaba muy equivocada, Ranma había ido a una joyería a ver anillo para Akane, no muy caro, pero tampoco muy barato… Si Akane insistía en lo de casarse para ocuparse del dojo, se iban a tener que casar. De todas maneras para Ranma no era gran problema, ya que él la amaba con todo su corazón, pero aunque Akane le había dicho que lo amaba también, él no estaba seguro, y con el anillo se daría cuenta…

Ya había llegado la noche, y esta vez, en vez de ser Akane la que invitara a Ranma a dormir a su habitación, fue Ranma el que se lo pidió…

- Akane, quiero dormir contigo, ¿Puedo?

- No – dijo Akane cortante

- ¿Y por qué? – dijo Ranma molesto porque le frustraron su plan del anillo

- Es mi problema, ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir con una de tus prometidas mejor? ¿No te gusta tanto salir? Anda allá con una de tus prometidas entonces

- ¡Y quién te dijo a ti que yo salí con una de esas locas de remate! – gritó Ranma enojado

- Es obvio que sales con ellas y me mientes a mí diciendo que me amas ¿Por qué me mientes, Ranma?

- ¿Quién te ha mentido a ti? – Gritó Ranma enfurecido - ¿Qué sabes tu lo que fui a hacer yo?

- ¡Es obvio que me mientes! ¡Es obvio que te vas con ellas! – Ranma se enfureció aún más, se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó la cajita con el anillo, y se la tiró a la cama.

- ¡Eso es lo que fui a hacer! ¿Te queda claro ahora? – gritó Ranma enfurecido, a lo que se iba cerrando detrás suyo la puerta con fuerza

Akane se sentó en la cama, abrió la pequeña caja, y observó el anillo… tenía escrita una leyenda, que decía: "¿Te quieres casar conmigo, Akane? Ranma".

A Akane se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas… ¿Cómo había podido dudar de su prometido en un momento tan importante como este? ¿Cómo había podido ser ella tan cruel? Luego de pensar un momento, se puso el pijama. Pero en vez de acostarse en su cama, fue a la habitación de Ranma.

Abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba él… molesto y mirando hacia el techo, y en cuanto vio a Akane, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Akane se sentó al lado de él, y empezó a acariciarle el cabello…

- No quiero tu cariño, déjame tranquilo ¿Quieres?

Akane caminó en dirección a la mirada de Ranma, se acostó al lado de él metiéndose bajo la frazada y ella sola tomó el brazo de Ranma y lo colocó sobre sus hombros… Luego ella lo abrazó a él, y colocó la cabeza pegada al pecho del chico.

- Yo si quiero casarme contigo, Ranma – dijo Akane

Ranma le dio un beso en los labios, perdonándola, la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza contra su pecho y durmieron apaciblemente, toda la noche…

_Buenooo!! Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, y me dispongo a empezar a hacer el quinto en un rato mas!! D espero que les haya gustado! Jejeje muchas gracias por los reviews! Todos me han encantado de verdad me animan mucho! Bueno! Les deseo suerte! Y les doy un adelanto xD (el quinto capitulo será la boda! Jojojojojo) bueno gracias! Adios!! D_


End file.
